


Fly（上）

by alynnnnnny



Category: Dani - Fandom, Grace - Fandom, Grace/Dani, 终结者：黑暗命运
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:42:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21529429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alynnnnnny/pseuds/alynnnnnny
Summary: *成长的烦恼-1号🚗“Dani，could u fasten seat belt tightly？”
Relationships: Grace/Dani - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Fly（上）

Dani看着Grace发红的脸，平静了一下自己的喘息，告诉自己要冷静点。

结果还不等她心理建设做完，Grace两步跨到她身前抱住了她。

？？

“Dani，是我不好，我不应该...”

Dani没太听清后面的话，因为Grace抱起她放在了窗台上。然后她就感觉到了那只在背后抚弄的手。

“...”

真是狡猾。

虽然这样想着，但是Dani还是被刺激到了。刚吵完架整个人都是兴奋的，比平时要易感。

索性从Grace的怀抱里挣扎着抽出手，一手搭在脖颈上，摩挲着颈侧的血管，血液奔流，一下一下的跳动着，Dani恍惚间感觉到是自己的心跳。

另一手摸索着解开作训服的暗扣，伸进里面去揉捏胸乳。乳尖已经硬硬地挺着了。

Grace仰起脖颈喘了两口，低下头的时候眼角已经有些发红。

真该死，这双眼睛就这么睁圆了看着人的时候，Dani心头涌上一股混合着愧疚的怜惜。

她扬起脸，微微张开唇，伸出舌头慢慢地舔着自己的下唇，那眼神去捕捉这个可怜的小狗（也许是大狗

Grace用力地吞咽了一下，眼睛眨了眨，视线不错地含住了Dani的上唇。

Dani一下一下的舔着Grace的唇瓣，直到Grace放纵了她。

吻结束的时候，耳边留下的只有急促的喘息声。

“继续？”

“吵架？还是？”

“你决定，我都可以。”

“...”

Dani笑笑地看着Grace有些懊恼的样子，手指落在了自己唇上，擦过水渍送进了自己唇里。

Grace发誓，她一定在舔那根手指。尽管从外面看不出来什么。

Dani已经把Grace前胸的扣子全解开了，她自己却还一丝不乱。甚至当Grace一腿抵住她时，偏过腿跳下了窗台。

“和你吵架根本毫无意义。”

她一边走一边散开头发，

“太黏了，我得去洗个澡。”

Grace会让她如愿以偿吗？

答案是不会。

Dani在半路被截住了。

Grace从背后搂着她，开始解她的扣子。

“Dani，你真是太坏了。”她在Dani耳边吐气，“洗澡可不是现在该做的。”

一颗、一颗、再一颗

Grace的手很稳，手指也很灵巧。

这可真是帮了大忙了。

Dani的胸乳和自己的不一样，以前还在发育的时候就知道这一点了。

Grace开始用手指沿着下缘来回摩挲，只是不去碰乳尖。

“一定要这样吗？”

Dani的胸膛一阵起伏

“真是个顽劣的小狗。”

Grace被Dani捉住了手，下一秒就被拉了出来。

（狗狗委屈

Dani侧过脸看了一眼Grace，委屈都要写在脸上了，赶紧亲亲。

“我们为什么不去床上呢？”


End file.
